Laxus Dreyar
Laxus Dreyar je čaroděj třídy S ve Fairy Tail. Laxus je vnuk třetího mistra Makarova Dreyara a syn mistra Raven Tailu Ivana Dreyara. On je uměle vytvořený lovec draků a patří mezi druhou generaci. Laxus působl jako hlavní protivník v oblouku bitva o Fairy Tail. Vzhled Laxus je velmi vysoký, svalnatý mladík s modrýma očima. Jeho vlasy jsou blonďaté, z česané do zadu do tvaru ježka i když pár vlasů mu padá před čelo. Má výraznou jizvu na pravém oku ve tvaru blesku. A má také rysy svého dědečka a otce. Laxus většinou nosí model magických sluchátek Sound Pod, kde poslouchá jeho oblíbenou muziku Classic Rock & Roll. Své razítko Fairy Tail má na levé straně hrudi v barvě černé, okolo jeho razítká další rozsáhlejší tetování. Je umělě vytvořený''' Dragon Slayer a když vstoupí do '''Dragon Force '''módu jeho tělo se zvětší a kůže se mění do šupin draka. Když jsme viděly Laxuse poprvé, měl na sobě tmavě hnědou košily s černými flíčky. Dále měl dlouhý černý kabat, kde nakrajích měl bílou kožešinu a rudé kalhoty s fialovými botami. Na uších měl své sluchátka jako vždy, hlavně byl zobrazen jak kouří doutník. Laxus měl na sobě fialovou košily, stejně černý kabát s bílou kožešinou, leskle, černé kalhoty a společenské boty a na uších jsme mohli vidět jeho sluchátka. Kdyř se objevil Laxus na ostrově Tenrou měl na sobě lehký, béžový plášť s kapucí, dlouho bílou bundu s pásek a po bundou nosil obyčejnou, černou košily. Jeho kalhoty byly sportovně volné v tmavé barvě a stejně na tom byly i jeho boty. V roce X791 Laxus měl na sobě černé tílko, které mělo šédé, kožešinové okraje. Dále měl na sobě fialové kalhoty s volnými šedými boty. V oblouku Velkých magický her nosil Laxus černý kožiš s kožešinovými, šedými okraji, dále měl nasobě černý rolák, který byl na tělo a bylu mu vidět všechny svaly + červéné kalhoty a černé společenské boty s bílou podrážkou. Osobnost Když byl Laxus malý tak byl velice hodný kluk, který byl oddaný svému dědečkovi a velmi obdivoval Fairy Tail. To se však změnilo když Makarov vyhostil svého syna z cechu, Laxus si uvědomil že neni slavný kvůly tomu co dokázal jako čaroděj, ale že je slavný kvůly svému dědečkovi. Laxus byl popisován jako arogantní, sobecký spratek, který si dělal rád srandu ze svých spolubojovníků v cechu. Myslel si o sobě že je nejsilnější v cechu a dokonce urážel slabé čaroděje v cechu. Laxus vždy ostatní nasilnicky ubližoval. Laxus se nestaral o své kolegy v cechu, když na Fairy Tail utočily čarodějové s Phantom Lord Laxus se Mirajane vysmál a řekl jí že si mají s Phantomem poradit sami. Jediné na čem mu záleželo bylo pověst Fairy Tailu nesnášel lidi co urážely jeho cech a dokonce neměl rád Gajeela Redfoxe a Juvii Locksar, kvůly tomu že patřily Phantomu a zničily jejich cech. Laxis byl také velmi chlípny, když prohlásil řekl, že pomůže Fairy Tail, jen pod podmíkou, že Lucy Heartfilia se stane jeho přítelkyní a Cana Alberona uspokojí jeho touhy. Poté co ho Makarov vyhostil z cechu se Laxus drasticky změnil vypadá daleko veselejší, klidnější dokoce si oblíbyl cech a své kolegy. Laxus také příjmu všechny své tresty za to že ublížil svým kolegům a Fairy Tailu. Makarov prohlásil že Laxus nezdědil po něm sílu ale i starost o své kamarády. Makarov, kdysi nechtěl aby Laxus zdědil po něm cech, nevěřil mu a veděl že vněm přetrvává arogance, sobectví a touha po moci. To se však změnilo, když Laxus vycítil že jeho dědeček a přátelé jsou v nebezpečí a proto spěchal na ostrov Tenrou pomoct jim bojovat s mistrem Hadesem. Jako lovec draků Laxus trpí nevolností z dopravních prostředků, ale je velice stydlivý si to přiznat. Historie thumb|leftStejně jako mnoho členů Laxus byl v cechu už jako dítě, protože byl vnuk mistra Makarova. Už jako dítě nesnášel Laxus že ho ostatní členové a obyvatelé města Magnolie s rovnávaly s jeho dědou.thumb Od té doby si Laxus slíbil že jednoho dne ze sílý a porazí svého dědu. Jeho otec by s cechu vyhozen, protože pro Fairy Tail představoval velké nebezpečí. Tento incident rozrušil Laxuse a snažil se svého dědu přemluvit, aby jeho otce přijal zpět, protože je člen rodinny, ale i přesto Makarov odmítl. Vté době Ivan založil svůj temný cech Raven Tail. Předpokládá se že Laxus získal hodnost mág třídy S před 7 lety. Magické schopnosti '''Lightning Magic (Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Laxus je velký odborník v bleskové magii. Laxus může vytvářet a manipulovat jak s blesky tak i s elektřinou, dle své vůle. Díky této magii, může Laxus své tělo přeměnit na blesk a díky tomu se lehce pohybovat. Laxus využívá souboj na blízko se svojí magií a proto si taky zasloužil titul čaroděje třídy S. Lightning Dragon Slayer '' (Kaminari bez Metsuryū Maho)'': tato magie dává Laxusovi sílu používat magie bleskového draka a vlastně on je bleskový lovec draků. Jeho útoky jsou podobný jeho magii blesků, ale ve skutečnosti tato magie je více destruktivní a silnější. Tato magie dokáže zasáhnout kovy, proto také dokázal snadno bojovat s Gajeelem. Laxusovi byla implantovaná do těla lacrima, který z něho udělala lovce draků a proto se klasifikuje do druhé generace lovců draků.